Ouran Better Watch It The Princes Of Hell R Coming
by AmericanNidiot
Summary: The Enfer Twins are The Princes of Hell, and they seek one thing and one Thing only. Love. And they've chosen the Little Devils to be 'the one'. Val is abused, she's used, and she's all Mori's. YAOI AND HENTAI! MoriXOFC Hitachiin TwinsXOC Twins
1. The Princes Of Hell Ric & Caine Enfer

It was boring, like normal. They un-crossed their legs as they got out of the black car, ignoring their driver. Their hands were interlocked as they moved forward into the building. It was clear to see that they were none too impressed. A glare and scowl was painted across the face of the blond. The reddish brunette clung to the arm of the blond. Girls who've turned to see who the new visitors were. Gasps and cooing were heard as girls turned and blushed. Who were these boys? They couldn't possibly be the new students that everyone was talking about!

They all noticed that the blonds' scowl seemed to deepen as all the whispering and cooing went on and on. The red brunette just clung tighter with and indifferent look. Everyone seemed to want to shy away but they had this alluring mystery to them that made them follow along and not question them.

"It's _them!_ The Enfer twins from France!" a mossy brunette whispered loudly to her friends. Most of the girls fawned over the submissive one.

Ric seemed to whimper as they came closer. He went and nuzzled his head into his younger brother's strong arm that he clung to. A light chuckle was allowed to slip past the blond's lips. Smirking, Ric just tighten his hold on his brother. "They're too easy to pleasure... Aren't they brother Caine?" crooned Ric, keeping his face hidden from the prying eyes of all the girls.

"Very much so, brother Ric." A dark light flashed past Caine's glazed eyes, giving them an even more haunting look. Soft azure orbs matched his gaze. Caine looked down at his twin who moved his resting head off of his shoulder. "What is it brother?" Caine asked, worried.

Ric gave his blond twin a sly look. "Should we put on a show?" he crooned again, raising a delicate eyebrow. Caine growled low in his throat, un-entwining his hand and fingers with Ric. Snaking his arm arm tightly around his elder twin's slim waist, pulling his body closer.

"Yes, let us..." Caine gently tipped Ric's face back by his chin. Slender arms wound around his neck as he leaned up and pressed his lips against the younger of the two's own.

Ric smirked inwardly at the squeals and coos that came from all the observers in the hall. People were so fun to toy with. Ric slide his eyes closed and nipped at Caine's bottom lip. Caine, being the dominant one, licked Ric's lip after till Ric opened his mouth ever so slightly. Smirking, he slide his tongue into Ric's mouth and got Ric to play back. Everyone, just like the last school they went to, got engrossed in the open mouth kiss that was being played out.

Caine broke the kiss and leaned to nip Ric's earlobe and whisper "You ready?" A shiver ran down Ric's back at the tone Caine used so freely.

The crowed was quieted as the Little Devils made their way through the ocean of girls with their books. "What the hell's going on?" Hikaru hissed, annoyed with all of the girls.

"I don't know..." the younger twin, Kaoru, replied. He politely asked the girls to move as he followed after his elder twin brother.

A light blush touched Ric's cheeks. "C-Caine!" he startlingly yelled. "We're in a public place!" he playfully scolded his younger twin. Ric fisted Caine's school blazer.

The smirk that spread of Caine's lips did not go unnoticed by the girls that swarmed them. "You've never complained before big brother." His voice was low and deep, sending chills down spines.

"It'll be on my terms then, _little brother..._" the normally soft spoken elder twin hissed in a deadly tone. His arms tighten even more as he pulled Caine down for another heated kiss, entwining his finger into the soft locks of blond hair.

Caine could taste blood. Ric had split his lip. He greedily lapped away the blood from his elder twin's lower lip. A low, throaty moan was heard as he enjoyed the crimson liquid of life. Caine's arousal was sparked by just the little things Ric would do. Such as pulling at his his blond tresses.

Ric shuddered at the moan that slipped from Caine's mouth at the taste of blood. Always so rough. Nipping Caine's lower lip to elicte more, he slipped his other hand lower down to slip under Caine's blazer and he fluttered his fingers agianst his twin's hip.

Just a few feet away, the Hitachiin Twins were looking in utter astonishment.

"What is _that?_" Hikaru yelled at his twin.

The Enfer twins broke apart to breath before they went right back at it. Ric being the evil master mind behind every little thing. A soft moan past his pale lips as Caine grind his hips against Ric's.

Caine stopped his older half from slipping his hand even further down his uniform pants and black silk boxers. "We need to stop brother... If we continue, we might do something that'll get us in trouble like at our last school..." Caine's voice was heavy with lust and want as he slowly pulled away from Ric.

He sighed but nodded. After all he'll have his way with Caine once they get back home.

"Who are _they!_" seethed Hikaru, glaring murder at the two boys standing in the center of the ocean of girls.

"_You_ don't know the Enfer Twins!" an upper classmate asked, looking shocked behind their glasses. "They're world wide known sport Gods! There isn't a single sport that they do not know. The Enfer family is up there with the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. They've been rivals since they were born!" he explained, watching the two before them.

"They're _TWINS?_" Kaoru asked, not seeing it. They looked like the complete opposite.

Their upper classmate nodded. "They were born looking the exact same. Only a year ago did the younger one's hair started lighting up."

"This is bullshit" Hikaru crossed his arms and tilted his head up in the air saying he didn't care. Kaoru glared at them, feeling anger bubble in his stomach. They are stealing their bit! What was this? Grabbing Hikaru's arm, Kaoru dragged him over to the two Enfer twins, who had grins plastered on there cool faces, and yelled "What are you two doing?"

Caine and Ric, not even seeing the two there, smiles slipped to smirks. "Oh you must know very well since you two are the same way... even if maybe a little more... What is the word I am looking for Ric?"

"PG" Ric smirk deepened at the looks they got from the two twins. You could almost see fire flaring on their heads and smoke coming out of their ears. Ric grabbed Caine's arm and nuzzled it lightly. "Are you two finished?" Ric asked bluntly.

Shivering, Kaoru clung even more to Hikaru.

Ric seemed not to notice this, but Caine did and shot the boy a death glare. "C'mon Ric, we need to see the Dean about class and everything..." he hissed, tugging on the arm his elder twin clung to.

"Hai. I'm coming brother. Ja-ne chibi-kun~" purred Ric, waving at shyer of the other set of twins. "Ne, I think the shy one would be fun to play with, don't you agree Caine?" he asked once out of ear shot, looked up and smirked evilly at his younger half.

Caine also started smirking. "I guess..." he sighed, his eyes dulling once again into their lifeless state. Now he looked even more like a corpse than he first did. "But I thought the feisty one was more of my speed, don't you agree Ric?" his voice was smooth like silk as he talked.

The elder Enfer twin stuck his lower lip out as he thought. "I guess so. He does seem like the one to be able to take your abuse in and out of the bedroom and give it back." He sighed, smiling.

"I think we're going to like it here..." they stated in unison before disappearing into the Dean's office.

"Kaoru, we can _not_ let them steal our fire! We worked too hard to build our rep!" Hikaru hissed angrily at a certain twin clinging to his arm like a lifeline. Kaoru just looked up at his twin and sighed. 'These two... demons are sure going to be trouble' Kaoru thought as he let go of Hikaru's arm to hold onto his hand.

"Let's not worry about that now, we have class and the club to think about" smiling at Hikaru, he waited till Hikaru smiled back at him and walked to class.

Time slowly past before the Demonic duo left the Dean's office. "We're in class 1-A?" Caine asked, looking down slightly as Ric cuddled his arm.

"Hai. The Dean said that we can look around first before going to class. Seems like he wants us to skip, hm?" Ric yawned, tired. Girls walking through the halls gushed at the sight.

Some how the two boys found themselves outside in a garden. "Mother's is better." They both stated in unison before taking a seat under a Sakura tree. Swarm of females crowded around the two as the eldest rested his head in his youngest brother's lap.

Caine took off his blazer and threw it over his brother. "Sleep. You've been up since 2 this morning worrying about her. She'll be fine and you know it." He grunted, running his fingers through soft reddish brown hair to relax Ric.

"M'kay..." yawned Ric cutely as he curled into a ball, drifting off into a mild slumber. Caine rested his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.

A tall violet eyed golden blond stood in the garden of roses, watching the two sleeping boys as girls circled them.

_'Hm... interesting...'_ the mystery blond thought as he turned around and left for Music Room 3.

Meanwhile, Hikaru -still bummed about the two new twins- started to plot how to get rid of them while trying to drown out Tamaki's over hyper voice.

"Oh, have you guys met the Enfer Twins yet?" Hikaru and Koaru glared at Tamaki who in returned looked at them curious.

"I am taking that as a yes" the two Little Devils leaned against each other, closed their eyes and sighed.

"Yes"

"And they are no good" Hikaru and Kaoru said in that weird way they did. "Then I guess you won't like this..." The twins looked up in sudden interest.

"What are..." began Hikaru.

"... You talking..." Kaoru added.

"... About M'lord?" they both finished in unison. They got really close to the older blond teen, golden orbs giving them the odd Cheshire Cat like vibe.

The blond Suo pushed his index fingers together, looking away. "Umm... Well... I think they'd be great new additions to the Host Club..." he whispered softly before disappearing into his sulking corner once he noticed the dark looks the Hitachiin's gave him.

"I, for one, agree with Tamaki for once. They'd bring in more costumers once they've joined," came the deep voice of reason. Kyoya was writing in his note book as he came out of the shadows. "Don't you agree Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai?" the Ootari asked the third year members of the Host Club.

Haninozuka Mitsukuni looked up from his cake he was eating. "Are you talking about Ric-kun and his younger twin Caine-kun?" the youngest Ootari brother nodded. "I don't see why not. It'll be best for our families to get over this rivalry thing anyways. Ne, Takashi-kun?" the Shota asked his brooding cousin.

"Un." Morinozuka Takashi grunted, nodding his head some.

Kyoya finally snapped his book closed. "Then it's settled. The Enfer Twins will become the newest members of Ouran's own Host Club." He fixed his glasses. "And I expect everyone to treat them well enough and to get a long," with this, he casted his dark orbs over at the first set of twins before taking them over to the lost boyish female of the Host Club.

"Kyoya! Why would you guys what another set of twins?" Hikaru asked angrily. Having those two will ruin everything! At least to him.

"Cause it would help business to have another set. Now help Haruhi with her work" both twins scoffed and sat on either side of her. "I don't need help guys, go do what you were doing" she said slightly annoyed.

"We can't because of M'lord and the shadow King..." they both seethed in unison, glaring at the table in front of them. They had to cross their arms to prevent from hitting something or someone.

"They're not that bad Hika-kun, Kao-kun. Right Takashi-kun?" Mitsukuni, aka Honey, asked his cousin.

"Un." Takashi grunted, nodding his head.

The Hitachiin brothers looked over the back of the sofa they sat on. "What are you two talking about?" they asked in unison, their voices twisted into one.

"It's not our place to say. They've had a very rough childhood and all that. They really don't take well to girls except very few, like one or two out of a thousand. So they might not take well to Haru-chan if they find out she's a girl. Also they're openly gay. Both told Takashi-kun and I a few years ago and what happened. Right Takashi-kun?" the sweet loving blond teen stated.

The tallest teen nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hai." Was all he said.

The Twins looked at each other, digesting this information. But there was no way that the Little Devils will accept them with open arms because of some sob story that Honey might've made up.

"Speak of the devil, look who just walked in" Tamaki smiled as the twins looked back to see the Enfer twins walk in hand in hand with scowls marring their faces.

"Oh it is you two" Ric said with a smile on his face as he walked up to Kaoru and lifted his chin with a singler finger "A frown isn't very becoming of your cute face" and kisses Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru blushed and tore his face away from Ric, who just smiled wickedly.

"Same to you Hikaru" Caine smirked and licked his lips evilly. Hikaru shuddered noticeably and grabbed Kaoru into his lap.

"Why'd you want us Suo-san?" the Enfer twins asked in perfect sync. They linked arms as Ric laid his head against Caine's shoulder.

"I'm still sleepy..." yawned Ric cutely as he rubbed his eyes of any more sleepy dust. He let go of his younger twin and walked over to a clear spot on one of the sofas, not noticing the other person sitting there as he laid down, curling into a small ball like a cat. His head was not that far from lying on the other person's lap.

Caine sighed, running his spidery ivory colored fingers through his golden, almost white, blond hair. "Told you you're a damn worry wart." He scowled at his now sleeping brother. "Can you please tell me what you want with us Suo-san." He was becoming annoyed.

Kyoya seemed to glide over to the younger Enfer twin. "We would like for you and your twin to join Ouran's Host Club..." crooned the shadow King.

Going unnoticed, Caine eyed the Hitachiin twins who glared at him. He smirked, knowing his brother would agree. "I don't see why not. We've got nothing better to do. On one condition." His smirk became twisted into a demonic smile that made even Kyoya shiver.

The Ootari adjusted his glasses a bit, trying to keep his cool. "And what would that be?" he asked, eyeing the blond.

"That you let Ric and I do as we please for our... _role..._ for the Host Club. I guarantee that your profits will triple if not more."

Kyoya thought about it for a few seconds before sighing under his breath. "Fine." He stated, shaking Caine's out-stretched hand.

The same demonic smile still twisted Caine's lips. "Pleasure doing business with you Ootari-kun..." he crooned darkly.

Caine, having no need to talk with them, he went over to his twin, lifted his head and rested Ric's head on his lap and kissed Ric's forehead.

Ric opened his eyes slightly, leaned up sleepily and kissed Caine before he laid back down. Caine smiled happly, Ric is always so cute that way.

"You two sure are close" Caine looked ovcer to the other person on the couch.

Caine, not the one to really talk to people, felt an odd tug at his heart. This had only happened once before with her. He gave this person a true, albeit small, smile. "Yeah," he sighed. "He's all that I have and vice-versa. Our parents are mostly gone so it's just us and all of the butlers. I don't know what I would do without Ric..." memories threaten to spill over the dam that he had made. The reason that his brother and he were the way that they are.

Haruhi smiled slightly at the corpse like teen, noticing the tears that started to appear before he shook his head. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi." She introduced herself, holding out a hand. He just stared at it for a minute before grasping it softly.

"Enfer Caine, the younger half of the Enfer Twins. Pleasure to meet you Fujioka-san..." softly Caine introduced his own self. He noticed how soft and smooth the smaller boy's hand was, like that of a female. His hollowed gaze traveled over the small boy's frame before resting on his dark brown orbs. They were to wide to be that of a boy. "You're female, right?" he asked, his eyes shun slightly.

"How'd you guess?" asked Haruhi, curious as to how he found out so quick.

The other Host members' heald their breath, wondering what the Enfer boy will do now.

He just smiled slightly again, closing his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. His earrings chinked together at the movement. "Your hands were the first hint. They're soft and smooth. Also Mother has tons of female students so we know what to look for in every style and shape a woman comes in. Also your eyes, I've never seen a boy with such beautiful big dark brown eyes like yours." Caine stated simply as he felt Ric shift in his lap.

The half awake Enfer groggily looked over at someone he hadn't met. "Valerie?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes so he could see better. Then he noticed that this person was too small and had lighter hair. "Oops, I'm sorry. I thought you were a friend of ours. You look slightly like her." Ric couldn't hide the small blush from his little slip up.

"You're so cute~" purred Caine, hugging his Twin close. Ric returned the embrace.

"Are you, by any chance, a cross dresser?" asked Ric, blinking light azure blue orbs as he looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. She was slim and seemed to be on the small chested side of things, but she was really pretty and had an aura that reminded him of Caine and his best friend Valerie from the states.

"Well, you could say I am but I don't believe in genders being how you identify people..." Haruhi explained in that blunt way that only Haruhi could use.

"Oh Haruhi! When ever you say that you makes Dad so sad! I want you to dress like a girl!" Tamaki whined while he held up two different lolita outfits. Ric and Caine gave him a funny look "But she looks fine now" they both said in unison.

Tamaki gave them a funny look and started to ramble how she should look like a woman. Ric turned to Kaoru and with an unknowing look asked "Does he do this _all_ the time?" Kaoru glared at him and nodded.

"Oh" Ric smirked and leaned over Caine to tap Kaoru's nose "cat got your tongue?" Caine, trying to surpass his scowl, grabbed Ric into a hug and kissed him roughly.

Ric returned the kiss easily enough, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the pressure of Caine's lips against his own. A light blush dusted his cheeks and nose at the little show, knowing that he was mad at him for flirting with the shy Hitachiin.

Haruhi just watched, not knowing how to respond to such a show of affection. It oddly reminded her of the other set of twins that stood not that far from them, glaring at the two kissing brothers. She noticed how they were never far from each other, making sure they stayed in their own little world; pushing others away if they got too close to breaking their own bubble. Haruhi's innocent brown eyes rolled over to Hikaru and Kaoru; wondering if either boy had noticed how alike they really are to the Enfer's.

Then a thought struck her. Wasn't Enfer French for something? She got up and dusted off her clothes before moving over to the half French and Japanese teen. "Tamaki-senpai," she called out, drawing deep violet eyes over to her.

"Yes Haruhi?" he asked, looking at her innocently.

The only female host looked back over to the Enfer's to see them cuddling with one another. "Isn't Enfer French for something?" she asked slowly.

Tamaki was taken aback some by the question. "Why yes it is. Their last name is French for Hell. The family is pretty much counted as royalty back in France. The whole main family is one of the most richest in the world, and the oldest." He explained, not at all mentioning how he knew them quite personally.

"How come?" Haruhi asked with that rare curiosity that hints in her voice. Looking at the two once more, she wondered how this two could be considered royalty... rich yes but royalty? Tamaki just looked at her and turned away from the subject "Why don't you go and get Hunny-sempai to give Hikaru and Kaoru some cake?" he smiled lightly at Haruhi.

Giving him a funny look, she asked "Since when do you want them to be happy? Aren't you usually mad from their antics?"

Tamaki sighed. "Yes, monami, but you heard Kyoya. Best keep them happy or there'll be hell to play." He stated, resting a hand to his forehead.

Haruhi still watched him before shrugging. "Whatever you say senpai." She sighed before leaving the blond. She quickly walked over to the small third year. "Hey, Honey-senpai," called out Haruhi.

"Hm? What is it Haru-chan?" he asked, holding his Usa-chan tightly.

The cross dressing host couldn't help but smile at how cute he is. "Do you have any cake that Hikaru and Kaoru would like so they'll stop throwing dirty looks at Ric-san and Caine-san?" she asked. Mitsukuni nodded his head and walked over to a table full of cake. He quickly grabbed two plates of cake.

"Here you go Haru-chan~" he chimed, handing her the plates of cake and two forks. Haruhi gave a small bow of the head before accepting the plates, slowly walking over to the Hitachiin twins.

"Here guys," she handed each a plate and a fork.

They looked at her in wonder. "What's this for?" they asked in unison. She just gave them a blank look.

"I can't believe you two..." she sighed, shaking her head.

Kyoya walked over to the Enfer twins. "You don't mind starting today do you?" he asked nicely, smiling at both hugging teens.

"No," their voice came out in perfect harmony. The Ootari nodded his head in thanks before moving away.

"This ought to be very interesting hm, Caine?" Ric smiled slyly and sat on Caine's lap before the people they would be hosting got to the room. Caine gave him a slight nod and wrapped his arms around Ric's waist and rested his head on his Ric's shoulder. Two girls approached the table with smiles and giggles at the already overwhelming cute site.

Sitting down, the blond one asked "Why did you join the club?"

"Cause we were asked to" Ric smiled innocently at her, who in return blushed widely. The twins smiled at each other with knowing smirks and kissed each other sweetly, Ric's left hand coming up to cup Caine's cheek.

Both girls let out fan girl shrikes. "Kyaaaa~" the said together. This caused Caine to smirk into the kiss as he moved Ric off his lap so he could pin him down.

Ric laid there, looking up at Caine with innocent sky blue orbs. "C-Caine..." he whispered, blushing and looking away, embarrassed.

Both girls leaned forward to get a better look of the taboo.

"You weren't denying me last night, _big brother_..." purred Caine lovingly as he pinned his elder halves hands down by his head, entwining their fingers.

"I-I'm not denying anything! But we're in public! We'll get in big trouble if we do that in front of other people!" Ric stated, his eyes widening slightly.

The younger Enfer chuckled softly. "Svp, laissez-moi te montrer combien je t'aime frère..." **(Please, let me **_**show**_** you how much I love you big brother...)** he purred softly, waiting for a reply.

"Ok, mais non toute la manière, bien?" **(Okay, but not **_**all the way**_**, alright?)** stated Ric, relaxing under his twin's body.

"Fine," sighed Caine. He let his brother's hands go as he used one to keep his body up as Ric wrapped his slender arms around his neck. Caine cradled the back of his twin's neck as he leaned down, kissing him roughly on the lips.

Ric moaned quickly into the kiss and ran his hands lightly down Caine's back and nipped at Caine's lips, want to feel that sweet tongue of his rubbing agianst his own. Slipping his tongue into Ric's mouth, Caine used one hand to lift Ric's shirt up and tweaked his pink nipples ever so lightly.

"Hey! Get a room!" the Little Devils yelled from across the room in unison. "We are in a room!" they yelled back and glared coolly at the twins.

"Don't be jealous just cause we are more... adventurous then you two" Caine smirked against Ric's collar bone as that little insult fluttered out of Ric's mouth and made the other two twins eyes to widen. "We will not lose to you!" Hikaru yelled and kissed Kaoru roughly. Kaoru's eyes widened before they fluttered closed and his hands came up to cup Hikaru's cheeks. Girls squealed from around the room and some fainted from the taboo of the site bestowed upon their virgin eyes.

Caine laughed lightly against Ric's collar bone before sucking a hickey on the smooth skin and undo-ing his brother's slacks. Ric shuddered like a leaf as his hand flew up to his mouth so he could bite it to supress the moans that wanted to come out.

"C-Caine..." gasped the elder twin, blushing darkly. His vison became hazy as both had the same thought in mind. Remove the tops. Ric's was the first to go, expsoing his tone upper torso to those around them. The skin rippled as his stomach flexed at every small movement, showing off the well worked for six pack.

The only flaws of his creamy ivory skin was the long claw like scars down his back; starting at his shoulder blade. Girls around the room wondered how he got such wounds. Black silk boxers that watched his brother clashed nicely against his skin.

The only thing Caine left on his brother was the school uniform tie. It hung loosely around his thin neck. He ignored the gasps that echoed around the room as he focused his dull blue-gray orbs on his brother. He almost couldn't contain the groan that treatend to leave his lips as he kissed, nipped, and sucked at ivory flesh of Ric's neck; enjoying his intoxicating taste.

Ric blushed even darker as he entwined his fingers into soft blond hair; holding Caine tightly against him. A deep, low moan slipped past his lips once his twin bite down on his soft spot. The chinking sound of both their earrings hitting their neighbor as they moved their heads. Ric tighen his hold on his twin's hair, breathing heavily. "Svp..." **(Please...)** he begged.

"J'adore quand vous en prie" **(I love it when you beg)** Caine whispered in Ric's ear before he left butterfly kisses and purple nips down Ric's chest and navel. Ric groaned happily at the feeling all of Caine's love bites left on his over sensitive body. Pulling Caine back up, he bit at Caine's lip till it bleed just slightly and licked it away happily, smirking at the dark tone Caine's eyes became and loved the way Caine's fingers dug into his own and his left hip.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the sight in complete jealousy. How could they have the nerve to do such a thing in private? That should be meant only for your lover to look at, not other prying eyes.

Caine slipped his hand into Ric's silk boxers and roughly grabbed his brother's leaking cock into his hand and pumped it slowly... torturous. Ric gasped and bit his own lip and covered his eyes with his arm "Pourquoi pensez-vous alors me taquiner?" **(Why do you tease me so?)** he whispered softly as a whimper threaten to leak out of his abused lips.

A soft whimper left the reddish brunettes bruised lips. "Petit frère, arrêt me taquinant!" **(Little brother, stop teasing me!)** demanded Ric, who, in turn, pinned Caine by his shoulders to the sofa. "When I say stop teasing, you stop teasing!" he hissed lowly in his throat. A strange look passing over his eyes before he greedily captured Caine's lips in a kiss.

Hikaru and Kaoru both held each other close as they watched, scowling at the semi-naked demonic duo. But they could not denie that the sight did not arouse them in the slight bit.

Caine was forced to remove his hand from inside the other's silk boxers as he was pinned down. "Brother..." he whimpered as Ric dug his nails into his hips to provent them from moving. A moan was heard as Ric licked across the front of his twin's neck; slowly moving down his chest, softly dragging delicate fingers lightly across the skin; brushing the blond's nipple softly.

"Now I want to hear you beg for me..." hissed Ric lowly, dominating his twin easily now. They both ignored the outside world.

Caine laughed lightly at the tone of Ric's voice. "You _know_ I don't beg easily brother" Caine arched his back, trying to get more pressure from Ric's touches. Ric smirked as he moved up Caine's body to kiss him roughly. "Oh but I know all your weak points so well" nipping the hollow of Caine's neck, Ric slipped his hand into Caine's boxers and fluttered his fingers everywhere, besides his leaking cock. Caine bite his lip and closed his eyes tightly.

"I will not be brother" he whispered so quiet only Ric could hear.

"We will see about that" Ric nipped and sucked Caine's earlobe before he licked his way down his brother's chest.

The rich girls all around the room was watching the sight with wide eyes and some with bloody noses. The shadow King wrote down everything in his note book. Tamaki was off in his own world, not quite used to seeing such _"Brotherly Love"_ before. Haninozuka Mitsukuni and his cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, were not new to the Enfer brother's display of love having seen it a few times when they ran into the two one day.

All the more "innocent" clients sat down with the cousins who gladly accepted any and everything from the gushing girls. Haruhi had crosed her legs so the ankle of her righ leg rested on her left legs thigh while she rested her elbow on the back of the chair she sat in. Her clients were still asking her things, and she would responed simply like normal. Only thing different was the fact she was looking over at the second set of twins that she had met, wondering what caused them to be so much more than regular twins.

Now where did those Little Devils go? Kyoya would be quite mad if he finds them gone. Both Hikaru and Kaoru stood in an empty hallway, breathing heavily with a dark blush painting their ivory skin crimson. Sliding down the wall that they rested against they pulled their legs up, wrapped their slender arms around them, and rested their heads on their knees. How could they become so _aroused_ by such a sin?

"Hikaru..." called out Kaoru very softly, still not showing his face.

Breathing heavily, Hikaru replide in a deep low voice. "I know Kaoru, I know..." his body shook as his knuckles turned white from grasping at his blazer's sleeves so hard. Why were they feeling like this for the Demonic duo?

"Hikaru... I don't like this feeling..." Kaoru whined quietly into his knees. 'Just was watching those two just go at each other... it made me feel... I don't know' Kaoru thought to himself as he bit his lip tightly and closed his eyes, trying to get the images out of his head.

"Kaoru..." he looked up when he heard his name called ad suddenly felt Hikaru's lips on his own and his soft pink tongue licking lightly at his bottom lip.

The youngest half of the Hitachiin twins gasped, giving Hikaru a chance at sliping his tongue into his brother's mouth. His free hand cradled the back of Kaoru's neck lovingly. Said teen whimpered quietly into the kiss, blushing darkly.

Ric and Caine panted heavily as Ric stradled his twin's hips. Leaning up, exposing his bare back, Caine looked over the back of the sofa with Ric, smirking devilishly. "Told you so." They said in unison. They were thrown head first back into the real world.

The females noticed all the random scars that criss-crossed over Caines back in a haphahazord decoration. As if he was sliced open repeatingly by random sharp objects. As if he was tortured for the hell of it. Girls couldn't help but feel sorry for them both.

"Oh that looks so painful..." one girl whispered to another. Whispers started up around the room and both the twins noticed and knew just what it was about. Both scowled at each other with dull eyes. "Let's finish this later huh brother?" Caine whispered quietly in Ric's ear as he nipped it lightly.

Ric chuckled, nodding his head. "Hai, then we can watch all of Sensitive Pornograph~" he said in a girlish voice. Caine couldn't help but hug his elder twin tightly. "SO CUTE~" he cheered.

Chuckling again, Ric got off of Caine and started re-dressing, stretching out like a cat as he did so. He was the more flexible one out of the two while the other had strength.

Kaoru gasped again, clinging to his elder twin. "Hi-Hikaru..." he stuttered, blushing a bright red while closing his eyes tightly.

"Mm sorry Kaoru... I will stop if you don't want me to do this" Hikaru looked at him with a apologitic look and leaned pulled away slightly. "N-no please..." Kaoru kissed Hikaru lightly, trying to get Hikaru to kiss him agian.

Ric and Caine finished dressing and stood on either side of the door, listening to what was happening on the other side. 'Didn't I tell you hm?' 'We both guessed it brother' they told each other with that twinlepthy they have. Smirking at each other they both thought of opening the door.

They grinned wickedly at each other before sneaking out easily. It wasn't hard to find the other twins. They just had to follow the gasps and whimpers. They held hands as they silently hid behinde a corner, spying on them.

"Hi-Hiakru!" Kaoru called out, blushing darkly as he felt his brother slipping a hand down his uniform pants and under his boxers. It felt so strange to be in this position with his twin. He oddly wondered if this was how Ric felt when his own twin shoved his hand down his pants. A soft moan escaped from his lips as he felt Hikaru grasp him gently. "Please..." he whimpered.

Hikaru fluttered his fingers along Kaoru's cock and kissed him gently "Are you sure you want me to?" he asked, whispering his question in his brother's ear. He always knew that he loved Kaoru, but just now he realized just how much. Nodding, he moaned quietly at the feel of Hikaru's soft hand pumping his cock softly.

"Ah nngh... please Hi-karu" Kaoru stuttered as his head fell back against the wall. "Anything for you" Hikaru whispered and he pumped him one final time and felt Kaoru's warm cum along his hand. Kaoru panted and looked at Hikaru as said brother licked some of cum of his own hand.

"No.. you don't have to do that" Kaoru whispered and he licked it off Hikaru's hand. Hikaru smiled lightly and kissed Kaoru lightly. "Now you" Kaoru pushed Hikaru up agianst the wall, unzipped his brother's pants and pulled out his brother's cock before he sucked the throbbing head into his warm mouth. "Ahh mm Kaoru... you don't h-have to" he said as he tangled his fingers into Kaoru's soft red locks.

"But I want to" Kaoru hummed around his brother's length and sucked in more.

Ric couldn't help but giggle. "Ano, I think this is better than Sensitive Pornograph, ne Caine?" he looked up at his twin who was panting heavily. 'Does it really turn you on to watch that?' he asked through their mind link that all twins have. Caine didn't answer as he swallowed thickly, trying to not make a sound.

Getting to his knees, Ric undid his brother's uniform pants while keeping eye contact with him. Caine soothingly ran a hand through his twin's reddish brown hair as he got ready for what he knew was coming. His pants fell around his ankles; followed shortly by his boxers. The blond clenched his teeth together and hissed, feeling his elder half licking away the pre-cum as he slowly pumped him in his hand.

"Ne le condamnez Ric, svp plus de foreplay..." **(Damn it Ric, please no more foreplay...)** groaned Caine low in his throat. Ric just gave him a small smile before taking his blond twin's erect cock into his mouth. "Ric..." he moaned, allowing his eyes to close. The Reddish brunette pressed his tongue against the shaft as he started bobbing his head up and down, sucking gently on his twin.

Ric closed his eyes as he sucked Caine's cock lightly. Caine grasped Ric's hair and moaned as quietly as he could. "Ah Ric... please" smirking around his brother's cock, he nipped Caine's cock and dragged his teeth lightly back and forth as he hummed and ran his hand down Caine's thighs.

The reddish brunette wondered if he should just finish it quickly or drag it out longer. But something caught his ear besides his twin's silent heavy breathing. Ric opened his eyes slightly look up at Caine before rolling them over to see the other twin's being more "Brotherly Love" with each other. This caused him to groan around Caine's thick length. His groin twitched in pain as he became aroused. Doing the only thing he could, Ric started slipping his own hand down his pants, stoking his hardening dick.

"Ka... our..." Hikaru moaned, resing his head back against the wall, enjoying as his brother continued to suck his hardness. A feeling, like a coil tightening was felt around his groin. The older Twins grabbed his younger halves hair tightly. "Damn it... I'm about to..." he groaned before cumming into his brother's mouth.

Kaoru swallowed his brother's cum and licked away any that may have escaped his mouth. Slipping his brother's cock back into his pants, he zipped Hikaru's pants back up and moved up his brother's body to kiss him sweetly.

"Was that ok brother?" Kaoru asked with a smile on his face. Hikaru smiled at his brother and nodded his head, not trusting his voice as of right now. 'So cute...' Hikaru thought to himself as Kaoru was licking his lips and smiling at the taste. "You didn't have to sallow you know" Hikaru blushed a light pink at remembering what Kaoru did. Licking his swollen lips and smacked his lips together, Kaoru smiled and said happily "I know, but I wanted to"

Caine hardly could stand as he moaned low in his throat, cumming. He watched as Ric dank the sticky white fluid, licking away any that he missed. The blond Enfer pulled his pants and boxers up, re-doing everything before licking off some of his own cum from the corner of his twin's mouth.

Ric yawned into the back of his hand as his legs gave out from him, causing him to fall back into someone. Whomever it was smelled nice to the eldest Enfer as he nuzzled his nose into the person's neck, trying to pin point what type of smell it was. The reddish brunette even wrapped his slim arms around their neck; mainly to support his own weight so he could at least stand on his own.

Caine glared at the person that Ric was clinging to so happily. He knew that Ric seemed to like the younger of the two twins, Kaoru, but he didn't think that he would show it so easily in front of him; especially after that.

Mature Content Filter is On  
(Contains: Nudity, Sexual themes, Strong language and Ideologically sensitive material)

Display This Deviation Anyway

AA T


	2. Chapter 2: Chaptire Deux: Conflicts

Kaoru blushed darkly as the reddish brunette nuzzled his nose into his neck. He just swallowed thickly, thinking back to earlier. That really got his heart to race as he stood there with the eldest Enfer clinging to him tightly.

Kaoru lifted his head up sharply at the sound of a low growl that was coming from the younger Enfer. "Uh s-sorry, here. Take him" Kaoru pushed Ric in Caine's arms an turned around to leave.

"Hey, but I was so comfy otouto-kun" Ric whined sleepishly into Caine's chest.

Caine just sighed as he placed his arm around Ric's shoulders and the other under his knees. The teen just snuggled up against his twin, falling asleep. After all he hasn't been sleeping all that well lately. Again the blond sighed; knowing that the Host Club was over. He carried his twin down the stairs and through the hall ways, going towards the exit so they could go home.

* * *

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist, pulling him closer. The younger twin rested his head against Hikaru's shoulder, trying to hide his blushing face. _'Wh-What is this feeling?'_ he wondered as his face heated up even more.

The younger Hitachiin Twin grasped his uniform blazer right over his heart. It was beating faster than ever, even when he and Hikaru were doing what is taboo amongest siblings, mainly twins. '_Should I...?_' he thought, looking up at Hikaru from the corner of his eyes._ 'Maybe not...'_ Kaoru concluded. Now his eyes were down casted as he thought about what happened. 'What is this feeling?' he wondered, swallowing thickly as his blush became darker.

Hikaru looked at his younger twin and saw the deep blush that covered his supple cheeks and wondered why he was blushing so bad. Lifting up his brother chin so he was looking him in the eyes he asked quietly "Something wrong brother?"

Kaoru shook his head, removing the hand that held his chin. "I'm fine!" he said a little harsher than he meant for it to sound.

Hikaru didn't know how to respond at the change in his twin. They only held hands as the walked out of the building. Standing by the gates was Caine holding a sleeping Ric.

* * *

Caine looked down to see Ric's eyes flutter open. Seeing that he was awake, Caine dropped him on the ground. Ric rubbed his sore tail bone as he looked up at Caine, sadness etched acrossed his face. He looked down as they waited for their ride. During this time the reddish brunette took out his cell phone that had an emerald green rose.

The elder Enfer twin's mind swarm with thoughts on what he should do. He even thought about getting iher/i from her horrid life and dropping her here with them. Thinking long and hard about it he made up his mind. When Caine wasn't looking at him he quickly made up a text message and sent it, telling whomever got it to make it ASAP. After all he did miss his little "Doll".

* * *

Hikaru just looked at what happened with the two Enfer twins with a curious look. So was what they did in the school all an act and they just don't like each other... or did something happen? Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his chest he looked at Kaoru and knew why he felt that. Kaoru was acting so cold... what is up with him?

Kaoru hugged himself as he looked over at Ric. He blushed darkly as he watched the reddish brunette dusting off his pants as he stood up, linking his arms around one of his twin's.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Ric said, looking down. He didn't know what was coming over him. His body felt like it was on fire. Ric's mind travled back to the younger Hitachiin twin. The feeling of his cool skin against the eldest Enfer's sent shocks down his body. '_What's going on with me?_' he wondered, tightening his hold on Caine's arm.

"Why are you apologizing?" Caine's monotone voice registering in Ric's ears. Ric looked down at the ground and moved his one foot back and forth over a rock.

"For earlier. I didn't mean-" Ric was cut off as his twin kissed him.

Caine pushed reddish brown hair out of his twin's face. "It should be I who is apologizing. I over reacted. This is the first time either of us are feeling something for someone else." The blond explained.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't help but glare at the blond, envying him slightly for being able to freely touch the other teen boy without someone glaring at him. Kaoru just wanted to feel the soft skin of Ric Enfer again.

Kaoru sighed at the absurdness of his last thought. Of course Ric wouldn't love someone like him... espcially him. Rubbing his arm, he looked everywhere else besides the Enfer twins in front of them._ 'God why does love have to be so hard?'_ Kaoru thought to himself then froze. Love... did he just think he loves Ric...? Hikaru tapped Kaoru on the shoulder. Jumping at the sudden touch, he turned to Hikaru and spat "What?" Hikaru gave him a shocked look that quickly faded into a cold expression.

"The car is here. Get in please" Kaoru sighed for the 5th time that day and got in. He stayed as far away from Hikaru as he could. He didn't mean to snap... there is just so much on his mind.

"Something wrong Kaoru? You know you can talk to me" Hikaru asked Kaoru in the privacy of their room after the tense drive home. Kaoru just shook his head "Nothing wrong"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. I know there is something wrong. Why are you being so secret all of a sudden. Do you not trust me?" Hikaru snapped. He could not believe that Kaoru was doing this.

"That's not it" Kaoru whispered quietly.

"Right. You know what. Fine! If you feel that you can't talk to me then just fine. I am going to take a shower"

"Wait Hikaru!" Kaoru's answer to that was just the slam of the bathroom door. "Goddammit!" Kaoru yelled to himself as he fell back on the bed.

* * *

Hard rock blasted in the background of the dimly lit bedroom as the two teen boys fell back onto the King sized bed. "C-Caine!" the brunette called out before whimpering. Both of his wrists were pinned down by his corps like twin with only one hand. A dark blush graced his pale skin as he felt something push against him. Ric twisted his hips slightly.

Caine groaned softly as he pushed himself slowly into Ric, enjoying the tight feeling. The brunette under him whimpered quietly, shifting around so he could get used to the large cock of his twin that filled his anuse. But after only a few seconds did the blond release his twin's wrists so they could entagle their fingers together so he could start thrusting in and out of his elder halves body, smirking against the smooth ivory skin as Ric's back arched up into Caine's chest, moaning loudly.

"Ah nngh, please Caine! Harder!" Ric whimpered, digging his fingers into Caine's hand and pushing back to meet Caine's thrusts. Caine complyed and went as hard as he could be so slow it was like toture to Ric. Caine was punishing him... and Ric couldn't understand why.

Ric gasped loudly as Caine thrusted even harder into his supple ass. "C-Caine..." he whined, wincing at each hard thrust. The blond Enfer reached down and grasped his twin non to gently and started stroking him at a slow pace. "Please brother..." moaned the brunette, blushing darkly as he felt his release coming. "I'm about-!" he yelled, arching his back as he cummed all over his younger twin's hand.

Caine brought the cum drenched hand up to his lips and slowly licked it off. He was still pissed at Ric for earlier, but knew how it meant to both brothers. Switching each other around, Caine sat cross legged on the bed while still inside Ric as said elder twin wrapped his toned legs around the blond's waist. The corps like blond grabbed his more normal looking twin's hips and brought him up and down his painfully throbing hard cock, enjoying the tight feeling of his ass.

No longer being able to hold it in any longer, Caine groaned, "Fuck... Ric..." before reaching his climax. Both brothers fell back on the huge matress, panting heavily. They then clung to each other as they slowly fell into a blissful sleep, dreaming of the one's they "lusted" after.

* * *

Kaoru curled up on his right side in the center of their big bed. He couldn't think straight. Ric's smiling face would keep poping up as he closed his eyes. i'Dammit!'/i the younger Hitachiin twin punched the bed, /i'why do I keep thinking about him? Why does my chest hurt so much?' /i he wondered as he got dressed for bed. His frame shook as he pulled his shirt off, day dreaming.

_Ric walked up behind the shorter boy, wraping his thin arms around his naked torso. "Ne, chibi-kun. I don't see why you bother with this," the elder Enfer twin teased. Kaoru shivered as he breathed against his bare neck. A dark blush painted his face crimson. Those spidery ivory colored fingers of Ric's disappeared under Kaoru's PJ pants and boxers._

_"R-Ric!" he stuttered as he felt those fingers wrap around his length. The younger Hitachiin bit his lower lip to provent from moaning. The shirt Kaoru was getting ready to put on laid forgotten on the floor of his walk-in closet. "P-Please..." he moaned softly._

_"Why cover those sounds, Kaoru-kun?" the brunette breathed into said boy's ear. "No one will hear, we're all alone..." Ric pulled the teenaged boy closer to his body, allowing his erection to press against his back side. "Do you want it?" he purred. Kaoru nodded his head as Ric stroked him even faster._

Hikaru walked out the bathroom, hair still slightly damp so it framed his smooth face. Hearing the moans coming from the bed, he looked over and saw Kaoru with his hand down his pants and said hand pumping himself. Curiousity etched itself on his face so he walked over to him and kneeled down by the edge of the bed. Folding his arms on the bed, he rested his head on his arms and watched his brother. But as soon as he heard "Ric" whispered out of his brother's mouth, he scowled deeply and walked out of the room.

_"How bad do you want it, ne?" Ric whispered in Kaoru's ear, nipping his earlobe as he rubbed against Kaoru's supple ass once more._

_"Nnn-mm"_

_"Come on... you can say it" Ric whispered in answer to his wordless reply. Pumping Kaoru harder, he waited for Kaoru to utter the words he so badly wanted to hear._

Kaoru awoke up the next morning with no one next to him. Sighing sadly, he got out of the bed to find Hikaru. If anything, he would be in their little hiding place behind the pantry that they made when they were small.

Kaoru smiled faintly when he found Hikaru actually sleeping there, but that smile faltered when he saw the tear streaks that were on his twin's cheeks. Reaching out to rub Hikaru's cheek, he flinched inwardly when Hikaru shifted in his sleep.

* * *

Ric sighed as the cool water ran down his naked body. The reddish brown tresses clung to his wet skin as he cleaned his body of last night. Small bruises darkens his skin around his hips. He sighed, shaking his head.

Caine stepped into the shower behind his twin, allowing his body to get drenched by the cool spray. "Hey," said Caine softly as he started washing his hair. His brother, Ric, looked at him from the corner of his eye, nodding his head in greeting. "I'm just wondering..." Caine softly said.

Looking up, Ric straighten up his back again from his bent spot. "Yes?" he asked, reaching for his shampoo.

"What are your feelings for the younger Hitachiin twin?" asked the corpse like teen was slightly worried, not only for his brother, but for the Hitachiin. He didn't want someone to know how it felt to live like they did, betrayed by people who they thought loved them.

Pausing while scrubbing at his scalp, Ric closed his eyes. "I don't know," whispered the older of the two, "it's just slightly different from what we feel for each other. It's more extreme," he explained while rinsing off his hair and body before getting out, wrapping a thin towel around his waist before leaving for their walk in closet.

Caine sighed before finishing washing off his body.

Ric walked down the rows of clothes and outfits, pulling out some black ankle socks, a pair of black Kikwear pants, a thin black singlet under a fancy red button up shirt (rolling the sleeves up to a little over his elbows and left wide open), and a pair of black, white, and red skull Lugz. He dropped his towel and pulled on a clean pair of purple silk boxers before getting dressed into his outfit of choice that day, along with a lime green three pyramid studded belt.

Caine walked out after him, slipping on a pair of Tripp pants with a red fishnet top and studded wrist bands around his pale wrists.

"So... what do you plan to do about it Ric?"

* * *

Tamaki looked over from his spot in the center of all the Hosts. Todays theme was requested by the Enfer twins. The blond halfer sighed, remembering the icy words of his grandmother. "Remember, Suo Tamaki, as heir to the Suo family you need to know who you _are_ bellow. You are to do _whatever_ the twin heirs to the Enfer family want. No ifs, ands, or buts about this young man. I shall not have you ruining your family's good name for the sake of behaving like a mindless moron."

"Where'd you get these outfits?" asked the lone female, looking up at the towering Enfer twins. She was dressed in a loose camo singlet and shredded black skinny jeans. Around her neck was a camo bandana that matched the singlet, while on her feet were some black and white High Top Converses. Haruhi also had her nails painted black and was forced to wear eyeliner, but still she looked like a complete skater boy.

Ric smiled down at the small girl. "Some of these clothes are ours. I used to wear that back in middle school when I was learning to Skateboard a twelve foot halfpipe. But Mori-san's clothes used to belong to our father when he was into BMXing on dirt bikes. Honey-san's clothes are something that we had to buy. Even in elementry we were a little on the bigger side. While everyone was four foot something, Caine and I were going on to five one." The reddish brunette nodded his head over to the halfpipe that was placed into the room. "If you'd like I could show you how to Skateboard."

Caine smirked before placing on his helmet, leaving it undone, as he climbed up the ladder to the top of said halfpipe. "C'mon Ric! Let's see who's better!" shouted the blond corpse like teen from the top.

"Che, we already know I am better at Skateboarding then you, Caine-kuuun" Ric mocked as he came up a step later than his twin.

Caine scowled at his twin as he put his board down. Both looked expactingly at each other. Ric shrugged and went down the half pipe like it was nothing. Caine followed after, when he got to the other end, he flipped his board around and went backwards. Giving Ric a evil smirk, he went back to the other side and waited.

Ric sighed and shook his head as an evil smirk of his own spread acrossed his his lips. Placing the autographed Bam board on the edge did the reddish brunette drop into the the pipe only to pull a 180 on the other side and grind across before going back in.

Caine smiled sadisticaly as he followed after. At this time did the females come filing in like a herd of cows to the slaughter. Wide eyes in different colors were in awe at the taller twins that were dropping into the giant wooden structure. Slipping between bodies did one lone soul climb up the wooden ladder and gave a sharp whistel. Both boys whipped around to find the sound.

On top of the halfpipe was a black clad figure wearing a black helmet with 'Ai' writen in red ink on the back to look like blood. Strands of silky black and lime green hair could be seen poking out from the head gear. Bright lime green converses were the only other color that could be seen as the figure dropped into the pipe; aiming right at the corps like blond.

Before dull blue eyes could blink did the owner double over from the punch in the stomach. The figure just hi-fived the other before removing the black head gear. Long black and lime green streaked hair fell in waves to the person's lower back as the bangs framed a heart shaped face. Orbs of dark chocolate glared at the blond behind long thick black eyelashes. "Val- 25, Caine- 0!" laughed the elder Enfer twin. Only at the hight of 5'5" did the girl pack a punch even though the two considered her their 'baby sister' even though she was two and a half years older than them both. The pale girl laughed hard and loud for anyone and everyone to hear. It was a delight to be back with her two favorite guys in the whole world. Morinozuka Takashi walked over to them silently and tapped the shorter girl on her shoulder. Val looked back at the tall teen with a confused look clearly written in her eyes. The tall Host felt the blood rush towards his face as he looked down at her; she only came to his collarbone. The look she gave him was just so cute!

"Can I help you?" the short brunette girl asked with a deadpan face as she sinuously moved around him and slinked to her spot in-between The Twins. Takashi allowed his head to drop to his chest. A swift kick was delivered towards the younger of the two. "Ne, stop spacing out blondie. Or do ya need me ta knock some sense in ta ya?" the small girl asked as she glared at him.

Said blond twitched as he glared down at his friend and picked her up by the collar of her black band tee. "What did ya say?" he snapped. A fire danced behind Caine's dull blue orbs as he didn't see the fist that flew his way and drove itself into the side of his face. A tiny giggle escaped from those deadly pale pink lips. A foot was placed on his chest cavity; keeping him pinned to the floor.

"Seems you're getting sloppy Caine. Any other time you would've been able to doge it like it was nothing." The girl was giving him some serious tough love. A slender hand was placed on her thin shoulders as the owner of the hand chuckled softly to himself.

"Do you have to be so cruel Valerie? You know we've both missed you deeply but do you have to pick on Caine?" the girl, now known as 'Valerie', gave the elder Enfer twin a chilling smile. His own slithered over his lips as the heel of his only female friend's foot slammed into his younger half's side. The blond teen gasped and glared at the small female who just gave him a devious look. That look, he knew, would bring misfortune and disorder to those around her.

Tossing her long dark hair over her thin shoulders did the small seventeen year old cast the tallest host a sultry look. "I've had my fun so I'll take my leave. I'll meet you guys back at your place. Do I need to get the camera and chocolate pudding ready with whip-cream?" there was a dirty under meaning to her words but most did not pick up on them at all. It seemed that they were the only people in the world.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru tightly held hands. This new comer had entered their world thru another set of twins. How they wish she'd vanish into thin air. Not wanting to welcome this female girl into their world. It was bad enough that Haruhi had entered, but what also made this bad was because of their strange and twisted feeling for the Princes of Hell. Golden twin orbs widen as melted dark chocolate orbs slid and found them. A sickening twisting feeling was felt as the female gave them both a deadpan look; as if she was seeing right through their devilishly happy façade.

The curvaceous older woman made her way towards them between the bodies of unpleasant women dressed in ugly, poofed skirted, yellow dresses. This woman was true to herself and only herself. There was no need to place on a mask for others. It was a pain to do such as she's been doing it for years to hide the pain and suffering that she went through. As if appearing from thin air did the pale skinned woman stand in front of the two. Up close both could see every tiny scar that marred that perfectly even pale peached skin as pale full lips were pulled into a straight line. Dark orbs looked deep into their golden counterparts as they searched deep into their golden depths. Ric and Caine looked over at their best friend to see her standing in front of the only other set of twins. The two held hands as Ric's azure blue orbs glided over to his other half before blinking. Once those beautiful jewels opened up did they look forward at the other set of twins and their close friend.

* * *

"Do you realized what's happened Caine? Until now there were only been two groups of people. Us and everyone else. But for the first time someone's crossed into our world."[1] The blond Enfer twin gently squeezed his twin's hand.

A shadow of two little boys with the same shade of reddish-brown hair stood in front of a black stone fountain somewhere holding hands as they were dressed in cool clothing for it was mid spring. It felt as if their world was only getting bigger instead of smaller as both watched the small brunette girl walk away from them both.

* * *

The Hitachiin Twins looked at the girl for a long while. "Pain and suffering have been passed out to you both in an unfair twist of fate. You," a sharp black painted finger nail was pointed straight at Hikaru's heart, "must be Hitachiin Hikaru. Your eyes are as hard as stone and nearly as cold and lifeless. While you," this time she pointed right at Kaoru's heart, "have to be his twin brother; Hitachiin Kaoru. Your eyes might seem warm but in truth you're suffering deeply on the inside. You're the type that rather keep all of your problems to yourself if it meant everyone else happiness. You like to suffer in the dark so no one sees the pain you feel." Golden feline orbs widen from their uncaring look as she explained her thoughts. Turning she started walking away before pausing and looking back at the red-haired twins. "If you open up more you'd fined out that others suffer almost as badly as you both do. At least you have each other, while others don't and are left alone in the deepest, darkest part of the human soul."

With a swish of long dark tresses did she vanish out the door; as if she was never here. Only evidence of her ever being here was the helmet and skateboard. The tall silent host picked up both and quickly left to return the girl her things.

* * *

Ric looked at Caine, who he caught with that smirk plastered on his face. Oh, he was plotting was he?

"Caine, what are you thinking?"

"That maybe we should go..._ 'console'_ the twins, ne?" Caine winked at Ric, who in turned smiled widely. This was going to oh so sweet.

Ric and Caine fell into step with each other and walked over the twins to stand in front of them. Ric looped his arm with Kaoru's and smiled sweetly up at him.

"You okay Kaoru-kun?" Ric asked with a sickly sweet voice. "Let's go get you some air, ne?" and with that he pulled Kaoru out the door. Hikaru looked at Caine questionably, who licked his lips and smirked.

"What are you doing Ric-kun?" Kaoru asked as he was pushed up against the wall of the hallway. Ric pinned Kaoru to the wall and nipped said redhead's neck lightly, trailing his way to Kaoru mouth.

Only inches away he blew out "giving you some air of course" and placed his soft lips on Kaoru's. A gasp was caught from Kaoru by Ric as he licked Kaoru's bottom lip sensually. Kaoru attempted to push him off, but to no avail. He may look weak, but this kid was strong.

Ric nipped Kaoru's lip and slide his tongue into Kaoru's sweet mouth. Moaning quietly at the taste, he ran his hands slowly down Kaoru's sides and slipped them up under his shirt.

* * *

Mori found the girl standing at the top of the steps with her back facing him. "Awe dammit all to fucking hell and back! I left my gear..." she swore while glaring at nothing. The silent teen walked over and tapped her on her shoulder. They were thin and slightly bone-y.

"Ye-" she stopped talking as she faced the tall male. Valerie didn't get a good look at him before but now she was getting an eye-full. He was taller than her, roughly 6'1" maybe, and had short dark hair and equally dark bedroom eyes that she could easily mistaken for black. Both clashed nicely with his creamy pale skin. And it seemed that the Twins really did a great job on picking his clothes. It left very little to her imagination of what could be under the thin layers of clothing. His dark gray under shirt tightly hugged his lithe frame as the long hem was tucked into tan cargo pants. A silky dark purple short sleeve button up hung loosely on his broad shoulders and was left wide open. He looked like a total bad-ass and someone she could like.

Mori couldn't take his eyes away from the dark chocolate orbs that were framed by thick long dark lashes looking up at him. Her black and lime green streaked hair fell over her shoulders and hung around her waist as he continued to stare. Looking closely he could see tiny scars dusting her shoulders as he held her thing out for her to see.

"Oh. Thank you, uh..."

Mori felt his skin prickle as her fingers brushed over the back of his hand as she took her things. It didn't help that her voice was a rough, but oddly sexual, low purr.

"Morinozuka Takashi."

A shiver ran down Valerie's spine. His voice was just so _deep_. "Uh thank you again, Takashi." His name just rolled off her tongue like she had spoken it many times before. Valerie held out her free hand. "Valerie Jane Brooks, but you can call me Val."

Mori looked at her hand before taking it and shaking. Again his skin prickled at the feel of hers.

* * *

Ric sighed happily into the kiss as he finger tips ghosted along the hard abs of the shorter teen. Kaoru had taken to fisting Ric's silky button-up at the shoulders as his lips moved against the reddish brunettes against his own will.

'_But isn't this what I want? What I've dreamnt about last night?_' the golden eyed teen wondered. His eyes shot open when the other male bit his lower lip.

"It's not any fun if you don't touch me either, Kao-chan. Go a head. I don't mind..." crooned the eldest Enfer.

Said teen blushed as her ran his hands down his captor's arms and over his hips to the front of his black pants. Heavy breathing tickled Kaoru's ear as the blushing teen ran his hand gently across the others growing erection. He only ever done this with his twin brother Hikaru; never had he though he'd be doing this to another... another **male** none the less.

Ric removed his hand from its place up his captive's shirt, only to cover the hand that rested over his need. He gave it a gentle squeeze before moaning again. The Enfer turned his head to the side and kissed and nipped at the skin; leaving a small red mark. "You can stick your hand in..." he told the other male before un-doing his own pants so he could take Kaoru's hand and slide it down his boxers.

Kaoru felt the hair that trailed from his navel leading under the fabric tickle his skin. What was happening? What was he doing? Shouldn't he be with Hikaru right now? Where was Hikaru?

* * *

Caine and Hikaru looked at the door. One with a smirk and the other with a confused expression written on his face.

"What is Ric going to do to him?" Hikaru turned and scowled at Caine. He had this odd feeling that Ric wasn't just take him out for a breather.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Caine deep voice rang in Hikaru's ears. Why did that sound so ominous?

"Tell me!"

"How about I show you?" Caine grabbed Hikaru's wrist and pulled him against his chest. Wrapping an arm around his waist, he nipped said twin's neck. Hikaru placed his hands on Caine's chest and pushed; trying to pry the blond's lips off of him.

"Let go!" Hikaru squirmed. The feeling in his groin was starting to worry him. He didn't want to love another, only his Kaoru.

"You keep squirming, I might just have to skip the foreplay" was whispered in his ear and a blush spread like wild fire across supple cheeks. A mewl left his lips before he could stop it. Caine had kissed up his neck and placed his lips onto Hikaru's soft ones.

Arms falling back to his sides, Hikaru responded to the kiss with only slight hesitation.

* * *

"Besides giving me my stuff back, why else did you follow me?" asked the black haired young woman.

A blush dusted over the silent hosts cheeks as he looked down. Her shirt was low enough where he could see straight down her shirt. "The strong, silent type huh? My type of guy..." with that she walked up to him and got super close; her chest pressed flat against his lower abs as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek before leaving out the front door. Valerie added a little sway in her walk, knowing that he'd be watching.

* * *

He lost it. That's the only thing he could think of to explain this. Kaoru had lost his mind as his fingers wrapped around the other teens pulsing need. Even with the pubic hairs tickling his fingers as they brushed against the silken skin that covered Ric's cock. A low groan slipped past said male's lips as he thrusted into Kaoru's hand.

But Ric undid Kaoru's pants and shoved them down with his boxers. "Have you ever rubbed your dick against anothers?" Ric asked huskily as he gently gripped the other boy's swollen member. "It actully feels really good, like two girls scissoring."

Kaoru blushed and shook his head no. Ric smiled and grasped his own cock in his hand along with his own.

"You will like it, I promise"

Slowly pumping them both, he smiled at the mewl that left Kaoru's swollen lips. A shiver ran down Kaoru's back. The tingling from Ric's hand and cock was amazing. Oh, and the sounds; they were deafening.

Kaoru grasped Ric's shoulders and shook slightly.

"R-Ric-kun..." Kaoru whimpered as Ric's squeezed them and moaned in unison with Ric.

Now both cocks were leaking fluids over the other as Ric tightened his hold. "Do you enjoy that, Kaoru-chan?" asked the elder Enfer twin. The youngest Hitachiin timidly nodded his head. "I know something else you'll enjoy..." he whispered before nipping at his lobe. A shiver ran down Kaoru's spine.

"W-What would that be?" he stuttered.

Ric slid his thumb over Kaoru's cockhead and leaned in to his ear.

"My fingers stretching you for my wet cock pleasuring you" was whispered into the blushing Hitachiin twin's ear. The blush deepened as a keen left his mouth. Rolling hips foward, Kaoru panted and nodded.

"P-please Ric..." Kaoru pleaded as he brought Ric's other hand hesitantly to his mouth and sucked in said boy's fingers into his warm mouth.

Ric groaned as his cock throbbed. He took his fingers away from Kaoru and placed one long digit against said teens anus. The slender digit easily slid in and he brought it back out before sliding it right back in. Pulling it back out he added another finger to help stretch out Kaoru's tight asshole.

"Mm... You're so tight Kaoru-chan..." Ric mewed softly. Kaoru moaned as he arched up into Ric's chest.

"Mmmm... nnnyaah~" Kaoru panted at the feel of Ric's fingers slip sliding in and out of his backside.

It was so erotic and felt so good.

Kaoru pushed back on Ric's fingers and mewls loudly when Ric stabbed his prostate dead on.

"Ric! Please... take me!" Kaoru moaned out loudly as he kissed Ric. Breaking away, he blushed madly.

"I-I can't wait anymore Ric"

"Are you sure?" purred the reddish-brunette. The redhead only nodded his head, unable to utter a single world. "Don't say I didn't warn ya..." he crooned darkly before turning Kaoru around and pressing him against the wall. It didn't take him long before Ric thrusted right into that supple ass. Groaning softly Ric reached around Kaoru and removed his shirt before removing his own. Now it was skin on skin, and the quivering teens nipples were hard.

Pulling his hips back did Ric thrust right back into Kaoru without any warning, causing the other to bow his back in pleasure.

* * *

Valerie laid there on the Twins bed in nothing at all. She was bored as hell and there was nothing to do when the brothers weren't around to keep her mind off of other things. Groaning she got onto her hands and knees before crawling over to one of the bedside tables. She knew the Twins packed extra in these tables when she was around, and now forever apart of their family.

"Hm? What's this?" she woundered aloud. It was a DVD. But nothing was on it. She took the disk and placed it in the player and hit play. It was nothing but erotica. Staring her favorite twins. But it was different. They were using the toys she found in the table, well except her vibrator that she left along with a dildo. Valerie smirked before turning off the movie and looked around the room for their camera. She quickly set it up and pressed iRecord/i before crawling, as naked as the day she was born, across the bed to grab the dildo.

A smirk graced her full lips as she layed on her back with her legs spread wide in front of the camera. Val's nipples were perky and her pink cunt glistening with want. That guy whom brought her her things flashed across her inner eye as she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to run wild.

_The tall and nicely built male blanketed her body as his fingers travled over the hardened peaks of her breasts. A blush graced her ivory pale cheeks as he leaned down and flicked her nipple with his skilled tongue. Val's back arched as her slender digits tangled into his dark locks as she held him closer to her breast. Soon his lips formed a seal around the right bud._

_"Mm... more... please..." she moaned softly. His free hand travled between Valerie's thighs and allowed a finger to dip in between the soft petals and into her molten wet heat._

"Ah! Mm! That feels so good!" Val moaned as her back arched as her middle finger toyed around with her 'joy button' as she continued using the dildo to further her own pleasure.

* * *

Caine nipped Hikaru's lips roughly, bringing about a droplet of that sweet life substance that was like candy to the younger Enfer twin.

Hikaru gripped Caine's shirt tightly between his fists as he tried and failed at leaving his moans in his throat. This wasn't right. Couldn't this be considered cheating...? _'What would Kaoru say if he ever say me doing this'_ was a thought that kept repeating itself in Hikaru's head.

As if reading his thoughts, Caine broke from the kiss and looked him in the eye. "Kaoru-kun is probably submittin' to Ric right as we speak" Hikaru's eyes widened as he shook his weakly. Kaoru wouldn't do that to him... would he?

Caine's eyes softened at the lost look that forced it's way onto Hikaru's face. He felt a pang in his chest. Cupping said boy's cheeks, he kissed him lightly.

"Let me make you feel better, ne?" Caine smiled softly and rubbed his thumb in soft circles on Hikaru's pink cheek.

* * *

Well now, how was that for a second chapter? Good I hope. Well anywho, Yuuki-chibi and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own the Enfer Twins and Valerie (Yuuki claims Ric as her own sexy boi toy~).

[1] **From the episode where Hikaru and Kaoru fight cos they are bored out of their minds. It's the same exact thing that Kaoru thinks to Hikaru, but I edited it where Ric is saying it to Caine cos they have Valerie (the only person who could tell them apart as kids), and now the Hitachiin Twins. Their world just keeps getting bigger and bigger.**

Oh, BTW, if you want feel free to send fan-mail to Ric, Caine, or Valerie. Even questions about them. It'll all be placed in a youtube Q&A video, so feel free to ask any questions!


End file.
